In this study the investigators will evaluate the relationship of a metabolic probe for cytochrome P450 3A activity to cyclosporine (CSA) pharmacokinetics. They will also evaluate the ratio of intestinal and hepatic CYP3A activity and will study the effect of grapefruit juice on CSA bioavailability using a new microemulsion formulation of cyclosporine in healthy volunteers.